Que loucura!
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Meu primeiro Crossover .Na verdade é de YYH com Chapeuzinho vermelho Tomb Raider Hantaro Sailor Moon Shaman King O corcunda de Notre Dame(versão Disney) Gash Bell(Zatch Bell)e tem um pouco de Tokusatsu.


Que loucura!

Yusuke se encontrava correndo desesperadamente por uma floresta.A situação lembrava um pouco o episódio 79 e 80,principalmente por causa das roupa que vestia,somente uma calça comprida Jeans e tênis ém não havia nada atrás dele,mas parecia que tinha algo o percegindo pois não parava de minutos depois ele resolveu fazer uma curva e parou ao se encostar numa árvore para tomar fô que se recuperou ouviu uma voz feminina e bem familiar gritando "Socorro!" bem de longe,Uraneshi ao perceber que a pessoa estava cada vez mais perto dali virou-se no canto da arvore para dar uma a dona da voz apareceu,para a surpresa do garoto era Yukina,estava com um vestido azul como o seu kimono mas também usava uma capa com capuz vermelhos.

Yusuke: hãn.*surpreso com o jeito em que a menina estava vestida*

Yukina: ah...por favor senhor poderia me um lobo querendo me pegar.*o viu e foi até ele com um certo medo e aflição,juntou as mãos dela entrelaçando pedindo ajuda*

Yusuke: um lobo!?*ainda mais surpreso ao ouvir aquilo que ela disse*

Nisso Yusuke percebeu que estava com roupas bem do estilo Robin Hood e se sentiu um caçador.

Yusuke: não se preocupe!Eu irei ajuda-la!Leve-me até o lobo.*foi repentinamente tomado pela coragem*

Yukina pegou na mão dele para guia-lo até uma entrou rapidamente lá quase arrombando a porta que estava semi aberta,mas ele pensou que poderia ter algo lá atrás.Aí fez pose e apontou para todos os lados fazendo do seu dedo uma arma,como se estivesse a ponto de disparar o ém ele não viu nada.

Yusuke: ué?Onde ele pode estar?*quase baixando o braço e olhando pros lados*

Nisso uma criatura enorme sai de um cômodo quebrando tudo inclusive a porta e que a besta chegou mais perto da luz que saia da janela deu para ver que a fera tinha a cara do Toguro.

Yusuke: mas heim?!*com uma cara gozada,o que estava vendo lhe parecia bizarro demais*

Quando Toguro ia avançar no Yusuke como um lobo faminto e o Uraneshi se preparava.Só que nesse meio tempo de dentro de um armário que tinha bem longe e atrás do grandão,sai Genkai,mas na sua forma de garota jovem com aquela longa tranç vem toda preparada atirando,tinha uma arma em cada mão,além das roupas e acessórios da Lara com tudo acabar com o "lobo".

Yusuke: MESTRA GENKAI!*espantado com aquela ação toda*

Yukina: vovó!*alegre em ver Genkai e com as mãos ainda juntas e entrelaçadas*

Yusuke ficou bem surpreso em vê-la daquele jeito,depois que Yukina foi pra perto dela ele olhou para Toguro e viu que havia ficado do mesmo estado que ficou lá no torneio quando o é,com o corpo todo deformado e pele retornou a olhar para a mestra percebeu que havia voltado a ser a velha de sempre...

Genkai: YUSUKE TÁ NA HORA DE TREINAR!

Nisso Yusuke voltou a estar com aquela roupa que estava no inicio e começou a correr pra bem longe dali desesperado novamente.Aí se ouviu um estrondo vindo de traz,olhou para traz e viu que um robô gigante de seriado japonês saiu da casa destruído não só o telhado mas desmontando ela maquina parecia muito com a Mestra Genkai,só que falava de maneira "eletrônica" e chamava Yusuke,andando de um jeito bem robótico.

Enquanto andava na floresta totalmente apavorado o nosso herói se deparou com umas arvores na qual caiam coisas delas,no inicio ele pensou que eram nozes ou na verdade eram um monte de Hamisterers que começavam a cantar a músiquinha do Hantaro.

Yusuke: ahhhh eu não aguento mais essa música!Quando essa floresta acaba?*patando os ouvidos com as mãos enquanto corria*

Andando bem depressa finalmente viu que não haviam mais arvores,feliz resolveu parar para finalmente recuperou o fôlego percebeu que estava do lado de um poste.

Yusuke: ah estou na cidade!Acho que vou voltar pra casa!*olhando em volta*

Nisso enquanto anda mais calmamente porém olhando para traz,esbarra em duas garotas que estavam agachadas bem num canto de uma Usagi e Minako.

Usagi: ei toma cuidado!*vira-se para Yusuke com cara emburrada*

Yusuke: desculpe!*olha para a garota*

Minako: shiiii!Quietos!*vira a cara para eles dois,pede silencio colocando o dedo na frente da boca*

Yusuke: posso saber o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?*se agacha e vão mais perto delas,achando tudo aquilo muito esquisito*

Usagi: jura que não conta pra ninguém?*fala baixo*

Minako: olha os dois estão saindo a livraria!Ah parece que trocaram olhares!*ela estava mais próxima do canto da parede*

Usagi: sério!*ficou em cima de Minako para ver*

Yusuke deu uma olhada,desta vez estava curioso e resolveu espionar junto com aquelas garotas na qual julgava viu se tratada de Ami e Kurama!

Yusuke: KURAMA!*surpreso*

Rapidamente Usagi e Minako taparam a boca de Yusuke com as suas mãos falando "shiiiu!",depois ao perceber que os dois olharam para lá pois aparentemente ouviu Yusuke,as garotas e o se esconderam e ajudaram o Uraneshi a fazer o mesmo.

Yusuke: aquele garoto é um amigo meu!*sentado ao lado da Usagi e murmurando*

Usagi: sério!Pois aquela menina de cabelos azuis também uma amiga nossa.

Minako: ele é bonitão,qual é o nome desse seu amigo?*sorrindo entre os dentes,os olhos brilhando e com as mãos entrelaçadas *

Yusuke: Kur...er...Minamino Shuishi!*rapidamente concertou,quase que falava o nome de Youkai do amigo*

Usagi: é ele é bem bonito!Mas parece combinar com a Ami,estava falando de livros com ela.*levantando o dedo indicador*

Yusuke: é ele é realmente um crânio na escola dele...*ele falava calmamente mas foi interrompido...*

Eles ouviram uma outra voz feminina e que não parecia ser da Ami...

Menina: Puxa Ami!O seu namorado sabe muito sobre plantas!

Usagi,Minako e Yusuke foram para o canto da parede espiar novamente,elas reconheceram a voz e viram a se surpreenderam com outra palavra,até o Yusuke.

Yusuke,Usagi e Minako: NAMORADO!*realmente espantados,com caras gozadas e olhos arregalados*

Então Ami,Makoto e Kurama olharam para o lado e descobriram a presença dos amigos.

Ami: meninas!*surpresa*

Yusuke: er...oi Kurama!*sem graça acena para o amigo*

Kurama: ah eu estava começando a desconfiar!*olha feio para Yusuke com os olhos entre abertos e realmente não parecia surpreso*

Yusuke: mas não foi culpa minha!Eu as encontrei no caminho!*Yusuke sai de perto de Minako,Usagi e da parede também e aponta para as duas*

Nesse momento atrás de Yusuke apareceram quase que do nada Rei e Hiei,eles estavam lado a lado.

Hiei e Rei: que idiota!*Hiei estava com as mãos nos bolsos e Rei de braços cruzados*

Os dois se espantaram e se olharam por terem falado juntos.

Hiei: não se atreva a fazer isso de novo garota!*ficou sério novamente e logo olhou para frente*

Rei: EI!*ainda olhando pra ele com a mesma cara de emburrada*

Nisso Usagi olhou para Rei e Yusuke para Hiei,depois os dois personagens principais olharam um para o falaram ao mesmo tempo Yusuke: é sua amiga? e Usagi: é seu amigo?,cada um apontando para a pessoa indicada.

Kurama: ih parece que virou epidemia.*olhando para eles com as mãos nos bolsos*

Hiei: hn,idiotas!

Usagi: eiii eu não sou idiota!*vai até Hiei,balçando os braços meio histérica e brava ao ouvir o que ele disse*

Yusuke: não liga não,ele é assim mesmo!*ficou ao lado da Usagi acalmando ela*

Depois que disse isso Yusuke ouve a voz da Mestra Genkai gritando bem alto o seu nome,parece que todos ouviram e ficaram espantados se perguntando o que era Kurama e Hiei porque já sabiam do que se tratava.

Yusuke: er...eu tenho que ir gente!Foi um prazer conhece-los!TCHAU!*começando a caminhar e acenando para eles*

Novamente o nosso herói corria desesperadamente a fim de escapar da sua da cidade e se deparou com um campo onde tinha poucas árvores,parecia um parque ecoló não avistava nada enquanto olhava para ém no meio do caminho havia um rio e quando pulou além dele achava estar livre mas alguém agarrou no seu pulso e o puxou.

Yusuke: não mestra Genkai!Por favor!Não me treine hoje!Eu emploro!*gritava histéricamente enquanto tentava se soltar e choramingava um pouco*

Só que quando abriu os olhos depois de dizer isso percebeu que quem te puxava não era a Genkai e sim uma menina de cabelos louros,um vestido preto e que tinha um pano vermelho amarrado na cabeç a Anna.

Anna: pare de choramingar!E eu não sou a Mestra Genkai.*vira-se para ele com uma cara brava*

Yusuke: hãn?Quem é você?Pra onde está me levando?*surpreso*

O destino era um local do parque onde a Mestra Genkai se encontrava sentada em cima de um pano xadrez,com os braços e pernas cruzadas.E junto a ela estava Yoh Asakura,com braceletes bem pesados,só que estava de pé na grama.

Anna: aqui está ele Mestra Genkai!*séria e aparentemente calma*

Genkai: obrigada senhorita Kokyona!*dá um sorriso rápido para a menina*

Yusuke: ah!Por acaso vocês são parceiras?*ele via uma certa semelhança nas duas*

Anna: chega de perguntas!*coloca outros braceletes pesados em Yusuke,tirados de dentro de uma cesta*

Genkai: me desculpe por isso Yusuke,mas é pro seu próprio treinar para ficar mais forte.*continua na mesma posição e estava séria*

Anna: o senhor vai correr junto com o ês dois tem que correr lado a lado.*falando com o Yusuke*

Genkai: 10 voltas pelo parque!AGORA!*fala como se sentisse uma bandeira quadriculada de corrida de carros*

Eles correram já meio caçados por causa do grande peso que estavam carregando,mas ainda assim os dois aparentavam estar meio que acostumados a treinos rigorosos então não tiveram tanta dificuldade para conversar.

Yoh: prazer meu nome é Asakura Yoh!*olha para o Yusuke e sorri*

Yusuke: Uraneshi Yusuke!Você não tá meio novinho para esse tipo de treinamento menino?*aponta para os braceletes*

Yoh: ah!Mas com a Anna não tem ém do mais essa corrida pra mim é fichinha com o que eu tenho que fazer todos os dias.*sorri de olhos fechados e com a cabeça pra frente*

Yusuke: é!Eu também já enfrentei coisas piores em lutas e treinamentos.

Yoh: você deve ser bem experiente.*vira-se novamente para ele*

Enquanto andavam pra lá e pra cá,faziam várias voltas dava para ver lá em baixo onde estavam antes,Anna e Genkai se encontravam sentadas no pano xadrez tomando chá.

De repente Yusuke se viu correndo bem longe e rápido,parecia que seus pés não o obedecia e logo não via mais Yoh nem do lado,frente ou atrás tempo depois começava a colocar a língua pra fora de tanto cansaço,suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu no chão exausto com os braços estendidos pros olhos ficaram em sentiu que tinha algumas coisinhas pequenas que pareciam bichinhos de pelúcia em cima do corpo dele.

Alguém: você está bem?

Yusuke: ahhhhooohhh eu não tenho certeza...*via tudo deformado*

Alguém2: vamos alegrar o senhor e irá se sentir melhor.

Nisso Yusuke ouviu aquela músiqinha japonesa de Hantaro,aqueles que cantavam provavelmente eram um monte de hamisteres

Yusuke: AHHHH NÃO PAREM!ISSO É TORTURA!EU AINDA PREFRIO SAMBA DE CARNAVAL!SOCORRO!*ficou louco tampado os ouvidos com a mão*

Então quando ele não ouviu mais nada,ficou lá deitado suspirando até que abriu os olhos e viu que conseguia enxergar tudo.A primeira coisa que fez foi se sentar e olhar para os pulsos,não havia mais braceletes nele,ele não entendeu nada mas nem se importou muito com isso.

Yusuke: Nossa!Onde eu tó?Como vim para aqui?Bem...de qualquer forma acho que me livrei da Mestra Genkai...*suspirou aliviado e ficou bem relaxado a onde se sentava*

Nisso olhou para o lado e viu uma torre ao fundo,lá em baixo na paisagem entre vários prédios.

Yusuke: Nossa!Como a Torre de Tokyo está diferente!*olhou por alguns segundos pro lado e virou a cabeça para frente de novo calmamente e sorrindo depois caiu a ficha*EI!Aquela não é a torre de Tokyo!É a torre Weelfel digo...Elfel!Isso quer dizer que eu estou em Paris!*olha novamente para aquela paisagem e vê direito a torre,fica bem espantado*

Uraneshi começa a olhar para os lados,parecia que estava procurando alguém perto dele e realmente era viu que não tinha ninguém além não havia nem pessoas passando mas ele nem ligou,tava mais preoculpado com uma única pessoa...

Yusuke: ufa!Ainda bem que a Keiko não tá comigo aqui em Paris,se não eu ia morrer numa grama.A maioria das mulheres são loucas por isso aqui*mais aliviado ainda*Mas como eu vim do Japão a Paris?*enquanto pensava percebeu que estava em cima de uma escada bem longa,então olhou para traz*Caramba!Eu tó em cima das escadarias da catedral de Notre Dame rapaz!*sorriso surpreso*

Mas a cara de alegre e metido do garoto durou sentiu frio.

Yusuke: brrr...esqueci que aqui também é bem frio.*abraça si mesmo e treme de frio*melhor eu entrar na catedral.

Subiu a escada e entrou,ficou olhando pros lados,observando os detalhes daquela grande igreja famosa.

Yusuke: nossa!É igualzinho as fotos do livro do Kurama.*ficou comparando,pois já olhou para os livros do amigo*

Andando um pouco ele viu um cabideiro onde tinha uma capa preta com capuz,sorriu e decidiu coloca-la para se esquentar um olhou para como havia ficado e parecia que era um frade mas isso não o importava agora ele só queria se aquecer.

"Claro que eu preferia uma lareira com chocalate quente e estar abraçado com a Keiko,mas essa roupa quebra um galho."

Quando estava curtindo a roupa uma pessoa veio por traz dele e agarrou o seu braço...

Yusuke: aii espera eu não...!*ele novamente tentava se soltar e iria alegar que não era um padre ou coisa parecia mas foi interrompido*

Pessoa: SHHHH tem que ficar quieto na igreja!*mormurou a pessoa que não dava para ver o rosto*

Yusuke: me desculpe mas...*estava mais calmo*

O rapaz percebeu que aquela pessoa estava usando a mesma capa que ele e tinha voz de mulher,mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o ser o levou até a um corredor meio escuro da catedral onde havia um grupo de 3 pessoas usando a mesma roupa deles.

Pessoa: pessoal encontrei mais um!*parou e empurrou delicadamente Yusuke até o circulo que os outros estavam formando*

Pessoa1: como?Mas não era só nós 4?*o mais baixinho de todos*

Yusuke: que isso?Um clã?Uma reunião de Frades?Eu não sou um frade.*meio assustado*

Quando Yusuke disse isso os outros tiraram os capuzes e mostraram quem eram...

Quasimodo: mas nós também não somos!

Esmeralda: quem é você afinal?*com os braços cruzados*

Yusuke: er...Uraneshi Yusuke...mas eu não sei como se traduz isso pro francês...alias vocês tão falando a mesma língua então...*meio enrolado e coçou a cabeça*

Phebus: se não sabia dessa reunião porque está vestido assim?*vai até garoto*

Yusuke: eu...eu só encontrei isso num cabideiro e pensei que poderia me lá fora está frio.*se explicou movimentando as mãos e um tanto envergonhado*

Quasimodo: então ele é amigo!Talvez nos ajude!*confiante no Yusuke*

Madalline: é!Toda ajuda é bem vinda!

Yusuke: obrigado!No que vocês querem que eu ajude?*sorri para ele*

Phebus: bom...é o seguinte,Quasimodo sonhou que essa noite um monte de espíritos do mal iriam atacar a Catedral e se aproximar de lugares diz que provavelmente são espíritos comandados pelo ê está disposto a colaborar para impedir?

Yusuke: sim!Tô acostumado a combater coisas do mal.*quase fazendo pose de metido,mas ele resolveu maneirar*

Esmeralda: ótimo!Agora como vamos fazer?

Quasimodo: eu tenho um você vai para o santuário da você vai ficar de guarda na porta onde fica o você vai lá pra cima e guarde os vou vigiar todos os corredores e as partes escuras da Catedral.*aponta para cada caminho que falou*

Yusuke: e eu?

Quasimodo: você pode ir para a biblioteca e ficar de olho na bíblia.*aponta também*

Yusuke: certo!*balança a cabeça positivamente*

Quasimodo: bem...Vamos!*abre os braços*

Assim que ele disse isso todos saíram dali e foram para os seus postos,Yusuke ficou meio perdido porque a Catedral era bem grande e nunca havia vindo ali,mesmo com o caminho indicado pelo conseguiu achar a tal biblioteca rá larga e tinha uma janela grande,no meio estava um porta livro onde a Bíblia estava pousada.A luz que saia da janela iluminava principalmente o livro sagrado que encheu os olhos do entrou lentamente lá e ficou olhando para o que pediram para proteger,mas quando chegou mais perto...

Yusuke: hun...essa Bíblia tem uma capa esquisita,essa escritura não parece francês,nem Japonês e muito menos Latim.*ergue uma das sobrancelhas ao ver a capa*Caramba!Acho que encanei o Kurama.*surpreso consigo mesmo*Bem...de qualquer forma eu tenho que ficar de guarda...

Nisso foi interrompido por alguém que estava na frente da porta.

Pessoa: entregue esse livro!

Yusuke virou para traz e viu dois vultos,eram aparentemente uma mulher e um homem apesar que não dava para ver direito as faces e roupas deles mas deu para perceber que ela era mais alta que o fez lembrar de um certo Hiei,mas achou melhor se concentrar no que tinha que fazer.

Yusuke: nunca!*abriu os braços,fez cara de bravo e ficou atraz da bíblia no intuito de proteger*

Mulher: por favor!Entregue e ninguém sairá machucado.

Yusuke: jamais em tempo algum,prefiro morrer!*na mesma posição e com a mesma face,tomado pela coragem que nem ele mesmo sabia de onde tinha tirado*

Mulher: irá se arrepender.

Ela tirou de algum lugar um livro preto e abriu esse objeto,com isso o rapaz que estava junto a ela levantou o braço para frente e quando a garota falou uma palavra estranha,apareceu uma bola de energia rocha na mão do cara que atacou em cheio Yusuke fazendo ele voar até a parede por causa do golpe e abrir um buraco viu tudo escuro por um bom tempo,quando ouviu ruídos de soluço de alguém que chorava abriu os olhos e viu Botan na sua frente chorando.

Yusuke: Botan!O que aconteceu?*assustado ao ver aquela cena*

Botan: Yusuke seu idiota!Eu disse para você tomar cuidado na próxima vez!*ainda com a cara cheia de lagrimas e brava com ele*

Yusuke: hãn?*não entendeu nada*

Botan então apontou para o chão que alias não havia chão,os dois estavam flutuando como nos primeiros episódios,quando percebeu que aparentemente estava morto de novo o Uraneshi deu um grito bem alto!

Mas...daí depois ele percebeu que estava em seu quarto deitado na do susto percebendo que tinha sido tudo um sonho.A cama estava recheda de mangás que tampavam mais até que a coberta,também havia na beirada uma tijela com migalhas de bolinhos e uma capa de ém disso a TV do quarto estava se lembrou que havia visto filme ontem a noite antes de dormir.

Yusuke: que sonho maluco!Isso que dá ver filme,ler um monte de mangás e comer bolinhos ao mesmo tempo antes de dormir.*olhando para as coisas que estavam em cima de si e do cobertor*

Quando acabou de falar e estava se espreguiçando levantar,alguém bate na arruma um pouco o cabelo antes de falar.

Yusuke:...quem é?

Botan: sou eu!

Yusuke: Botan!O...o...o que você faz aqui tão cedo?*espantado*

Botan: ora deixa eu entrar seu bobinho hihiih!

Yusuke: bobinho!AHHHH NÃO EU QUERO ACORDAR!EU QUERO ACORDAR!*colocou o travesseiro no na cabeça e deitado de bruços,ele imaginou que era um outro sonho parecido com aquele que teve onde Botan era a sua mulher*

Lá fora Botan,no corredor tentava chamar Yusuke e trazia nas mãos um bolo que havia velinhas em cima,junto dela estava Keiko e Atsuko com presentes na mão.

Botan: Yusuke?!

Keiko: o que será que deu nele?*não entendendo nada*

**FIM**

***Essa fanfic já esta na minha mente para ser feita dês do carnaval de 2011.**

***Feito em 20 de março de 2011.**

***Não havia postando antes porque achei que estava colocando muita fanfic de Yu Yu Hakusho e deveria dar espaço para outras.**


End file.
